Video data is typically presented as an array of pixels on a display device. The number of pixels per inch (PPI) is a typical measurement of how a display device displays an image. The resolution of an image displayed on a display device is determined by its PPI, or the number of pixels contained within one square inch of monitor space. While image resolutions vary dramatically depending on the quality of the display device being used and the quality of the video signal being received, a typical pixel array may be 1024 pixels across by 1024 pixels down, for a total pixel array of 1 million pixels. In addition to the number of pixels being display, the number of bits used to define particular pixel characteristics (e.g., color, intensity, etc.) can vary, thereby varying the level of detail. In short, a large amount of data, and hence bandwidth, is needed to stream video over a network while maintaining a reasonable degree of quality. For example, in the case of NTSC standard broadcasts, video transmission requires that approximately 1.2 mbs of data be streamed per second over the network in question.
Streaming video involves the transmission of the video file as it is being created, in which there is a continuous presentation of the video and sound at the receiving point. In the context of video content transmission over a network, for example the Internet, there are inherent limitations in the amount of content that can be accurately and/or safely sent. For example, a 28.8-kbps modem has a throughput capacity of about 3.6K per second, which is approximately 1/40 the speed of the ancient CD-ROM drive. Moreover, the Internet is notoriously unpredictable when it comes to transmission performance. Heavy traffic load and internal transmission problems can cause delays that are beyond control. This can result in interruptions, delays and/or poor video reproduction at the destination device.
When attempting to transfer live video, the bandwidth problem becomes much more critical. To transfer voice through modems, a compression factor of between 25 to 50 is typically needed. However, when transferring video via a modem connection, a content compression ratio on the order of between 2500 to 5000 is typically needed. There is currently no known compression that will achieve this target. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for transmitting video, and a particular need for transmitting video in a more efficient manner which would require lower bandwidth and/or increase transmission speed and quality.